Our Own Little Family
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: After escaping together, the group of 5 manages to stay alive and live in a small cabin. After a few years, life has never been better. *Written by thatglitterygeek on Tumblr and was given full permission to upload it here.*


**Our Own Little Family**

* * *

><p><strong>So this story was not written by me, full credit goes to thatglitterygeek on tumblr (she gave me full permission to upload it here). It's one of my favorites by her. :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: No one here owns The Walking Dead.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"AJ!" Clementine gasped, jumping up in her bed as she felt the ice water fall down through her pajamas and splash onto her mattress.<p>

The young male giggled, tossing the small bucket to the side and scurrying towards the door.

Clementine smirked, ripping the sheets off of her now freezing body and pushing herself to her feet."Nice try!" Clementine claimed, propelling herself towards the male and scooping him up into her arms before he could vanish out her bedroom door.

"Agh! Heeeeey!" The five year old whined and squirming in the teens arms.

"AJ!" She gasped, watching as the little rascal slipped out of her grasp and started down the stairs towards the main floor of their small cabin. "Come back here you!"

She cried, stomping down the stairs and zipping around the corner at wrap speed. The raven-haired teen only halted when she almost collided face-to-chest with Kenny.

"Woah there little lady!" He commented with a weak laugh. "If you don't slow down you may just loose a limb."

Clementine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I know your protecting me from finding his hiding spot. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're taking about."

Hearing a small "shh!" and giggles from down the hall, the teen raised an eyebrow at the male and shook her head. "Nice try." All the while, Kenny gave a large toothy smile.

"Clementine!" Sarah gave a small surprised cough as she jumped into the room, forcing a small smile at Kenny as she did so. "I'm glad you're awake, I need some help in the kitchen. With breakfast. Right now."

Clementine smirked, crossing her arms as she studied the nerdy teen. Clearly a ruse. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And I need it right now."

Clementine slowly nodded, following the female a few steps before turning around and dashing full force into the living room the noises had come from, scouring the small study from top to bottom in search of the mischievous boy.

"C-Clem! Calm down, he's not in here!"

Drawing closer to a small cabinet, the teen threw the small doors open and a giggly AJ tumbled out and an exhausted Nick sat cramped in the back. "I thought you'd never find us." He groaned in pain.

Clem gave a small giggle as she helped the adult out of his hiding spot, Sarah dusting off AJ's clothes as she did so. "Good job getting her up, AJ. I don't know if she would have _ever_ woken up if you hadn't taken action." Sarah commented with a smirk.

AJ giggled happily and clapped his hands. "Yeah! I did good!"

Poking his head back into the room, Kenny smirked and leaned against the kitchen door frame. "How cute." He hummed happily. "Our own little family playing hide and seek, huh?"

"Yeah!" AJ commented gleefully hobbling over to his father figure and hugging his leg tightly with his tiny arms. "And I almost won. I was really close this time."

"I bet you were, kiddo." The man commented, kneeling so he could tap against the child's hat playfully. With a grunt as he returned to his standing upright position, he closed his eyes and turned to the group. "Breakfast is ready for you guys when you're ready." He was about to turn back into the kitchen when he halted with a gasp of remembrance, and swiftly turned to face the teens again. "Oh, and Clem. Do you mind grabbing some more strawberries from the field out back? We're almost out."

Clementine nodded, dusting off her classic cap before sliding it onto her head. "You got it boss."

Ever since the group had found the little cabin, they decided it would be best if they all remained put and didn't leave unless they absolutely had to. That required growing their own food and filtering their own water; which they had been doing for the past few years. While it was tough work, it kept them all alive. And so that meant it was worth it.

AJ gasped, his eyes growing wide as he watched his father and "sister" wander towards the back door. "Clemmy! Clemmy, can I please come with you?!"

Kenny halted in shock while Sarah fumbled and almost fell right onto the floor. "W-What?!" She squeaked.

Nick turned to Kenny and placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes of easing his clearly rampant nerves on the two going outside.

"I want to go with Clemmy to get the food. Can I? Please please please!" He begged with a cute, hopeful smile.

Sarah's eyes grew stern and serious as she turned to study Clementine's expression, which was rather calm and relaxed compared to the others.

"Clem." Kenny started, blinked in interest at what her reaction to all of this would be. "Are you okay with this?" Everyone except AJ knew that the world out there was an unforgiving place. If anyone could protect the little munchkin it was Clem, but everyone needed to make sure she was up for the challenge. Even just needing to step out to get some food was dangerous, and they all knew it. So Clementine needed to be on red alert the entire time.

"Yeah, I can do it. We'll just stick close together. Right, AJ?" AJ giggled contently and nodded, leaning against his sister's side and clasping onto one of her hands with two of his own.

As Clementine turned around to pry open the back door, the raven-haired teen heard a voice speak.

"Clem?"

Turning around, Clem nodded for the flustered Sarah to continue. "Be careful, okay? Watch out for him. A-And if anything happens just call for us." She whispered nervously.

Clementine nodded, ruffling the boys hair sweetly as she spoke. "I promise I will." Grasping one of the girls free hands with her own, she smiled comfortingly.

"Nothing bad will happen to him, Sarah. I promise you that."

Sarah nodded sternly, her eyes glazing over the two carefully as they walked away and out the back door together, giving Clem's hand a final squeeze before she pulled away. As nervous as she was, she had to hope that Clementine would keep him safe. If anything went wrong of course. Sarah couldn't help but worry about the little boy. He was her whole world.

"Clemmy look! Look how red the strawberries are!" He gasped in awe, kneeling to the same level as the bright fruit.

Clementine's face was painted with a smile of pure delight as she watched the excited boy. "Do you want to pluck them and put them in this basket?"

"Yeah!" He squealed, plucking off the berries and tossing them into the woken carrier Clementine had made herself. The female kept a close eye on him however, she didn't want him to pluck a finger on any thorns from their other plants.

Humming and giggling happily, AJ continued to pluck the bright fruit and toss them into the small basket Clem held out for him. The expression that AJ was wearing was so charming. How could anyone not like the little rascal?

"Clemmy." AJ started, turning to her with a curious-like expression as he continued to pluck berries.

"Yeah little guy?"

"You're my sister, right?"

Clementine's eye widened at the sudden question, turning towards the young boy with eyes filled with wonder. As much as they weren't blood related, they were still family. Forever. "Yeah buddy. I am."

"So, I can start calling you sissy?"

Clementine gave a happy giggle. "Of course you can." He had called Sarah his sister from day one, but he always treated Clementine as more of a friend than a sibling.

"Good!" Happily tossing the last of the berries into the basket, AJ clapped his hands together and started for the door, jumping as he tried to reach the door knob and grunting as he stretched to reach it.

"Slow down there bud, I've got you."

Stepping inside, AJ immediately ran to Kenny's side, jumping onto his lap and sitting on top of him in order to eat his meal. Nick and Ken shared a quick smile, followed by a grateful nod to Clem from Sarah. Despite the fact that Kenny and Nick didn't get along well in the past, they had both agreed it would be best for little AJ if they pushed aside their differences and work together. Now, the two were always glued to each others sides. Maybe it was all the sorrow they each had in each others lives, but they stuck together.

Meanwhile, Sarah was too occupied with making sure that AJ didn't spill his breakfast all over the floor. The raven-haired girl had a soft spot in her heart for AJ. While she cared for everyone equally, she loved AJ a special amount. He was a reason she still was breathing. She knew she needed to live. For him.

"Coming to sit, Clem?" Kenny questioned, watching as Nick gestured to the seat beside him in a weird manner, causing Kenny to playfully slap him on the arm as the two chuckled together.

"Yep. Coming." She whispered with a smile.

Her family was quirky, but they were all she had.

And she adored them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'm sure thatglitterygeek would fully appreciate it! As for me, be on the lookout for two one-shots (don't know when they'll be up, though)! Bye. :)<strong>


End file.
